Love of a Half Demon
by pikachu464
Summary: A retelling of Inuyasha with this time new friends and enemies to deal with as well as blossoming romance between Inuyasha and the girl who helps him collect the jewel shards. InuXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Info**: A retelling of Inuyasha with this time new friends and enemies to deal with as well as blossoming romance between Inuyasha and the girl who helps him collect the jewel shards. Read on, as Sayuri, who's the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, teaches Inuyasha love and friendship, and that he doesn't need the jewel to become a full demon. He's perfect the way he is. InuXOC

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, Inuyasha or any cannons on Inuyasha. Though I'd marry Sesshomaru if I could. Happy now? Good, let' continue.

**The Girl Who Overcame Time, and the Boy who was just Overcome**

"Oh no! Late, late! I'm going to be late!" Sayuri Hinamori cried, running out the door, trying to catch the bus. But she just missed it by mere seconds as she saw the vehicle pulling away as she arrived at the stop,"No! Now, I'll have to walk home!" She cried out. Sayuri was more or less an average teen. She had long black hair, and long bangs brushed to one side of her head, with a tiny strain of hair, almost hanging in her eyes, and she had brown eyes. She went to Yudoriko High School, with a few friends, she made since starting at the high school.

The type of uniform the girls wore at the school consisted of a blue long sleeved blazer with a blue striped bow tie. The skirt was the same design as the tie with a white blouse worn beneath the blazer. On her feet were dark shoes and long black socks to complete the look. As she walked she had her long hair down, some of it hanging in front of her shoulders over top of her ears.

As Sayuri walked, she came upon a cat walking into a shrine. The place was old, and had been abandoned for a long time. A huge tree stood seemly proud and tall with a half burnt house not too far away, which was said to have caught on fire a long time ago. But what was most eerie about the property was everything around it had been burnt expect the shrine, and the huge tree. It was almost like some type of magical power had kept them from burning. Ever since then people stayed away from the place believing it to be haunted. It was said people who approached the small shrine have either disappeared or been killed in a horrible accident.

"Hey! Don't go in there. It's dangerous!" Sayuri yelled to the cat, running after it, as it walked into the shrine. She ran into the shrine after the cat, to try and save it before it got hurt,"Where are you? Kitty? Kitty?" She made kissy noises, trying to get the cat to come out of hiding. Suddenly she felt something brush up against her leg. With a jump, startled half to death, she landed on her butt.

She looked down,"Meow?" The cat questioned her, looking up at her with big brown eyes. It was a pretty calico colored cat.

"Kitty! Don't scare me like that!" Sayuri gasped, trying to calm down her racing heart. She picked up the cat, then turned away getting ready to walk out of the shrine when something grabbed her, forcing her to black out.

She woke up to a voice saying,"You have it! The scared jewel! Give it to me!"

"Huh?" Sayuri was confused as her eyes opened, and she saw something disgusting and ugly grabbing at her. "Oh, dear lord! It's a monster!" She cried out in fright.

"The jewel! The jewel! Hand it over!" The thing with six arms that was white all over with long dark hair yelled at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Sayuri cried in fear, holding out her hand as a bright flash of light came out of her pushing the thing away from her.

"The scared jewel! I must have it! I must!" Cried the thing as it vanished out of sight.

Sayuri then landed on solid ground,"I..I'm safe," she cried. She saw the arm of the thing that attacked her, and it was trying to move,"Ah! That's just gross. I'm out of here." Seeing she was in the well, she began the long climb up the vines growing inside, pulling herself up, trying to get out. When she got to the top, she found out everything around her had changed.

"What in the...I don't remember there being this many trees around. Where am I!?" There was a growling sound in the bushes. Sayuri turned very pale and screamed before running off.

She kept on running until she tripped over her own two feet, landing onto her face,"Ouch," she moaned, sitting up onto her butt. She suddenly looked up, and couldn't believe what she saw. There was what appeared to be a man, pinned to a tree, by an arrow. He had long silver hair and wore a red kimono, and was bare footed. But there was something odd she noticed about him. That was, he had what appeared to be dog ears on his head.

However, ingoring the dog ears she ran up to him,"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Sayuri asked, concern showing on her face. She looked him over, checking for wounds. She then stared up at his dog ears,"Don't do it, Sayuri! Now's not the time to...but, I just can't help myself. I just got to touch them, to see if there real." She leaned her finger up and started poking a fuzzy ear. She then got behind him and poked the back of his ear, then got right up on his ear feeling it, and bending it, inspecting it,"Yup! They're real alright!"

"Shoot! Get her away from Inuyasha!" A voice suddenly yelled from behind her. Sayuri yelped in fear, ducking for cover as she jumped away from the guy they just referred to as Inuyasha, landing on her side. Seeing she was immobile for the moment, the people ran at Sayuri, and tied up her hands and feet, before dragging her off.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Sayuri yelled. However her words went on death ears as the people continued dragging her until reaching an old timey village. Sayuri sneezed as dust, and pollen had gotten into her face as she was pulled to a mat, thrown down roughly onto it. "Hey! You don't have to be so rough you know!"

"Hey, it's a demon!" Someone cried out, pointing at Sayuri.

"No, I don't think she's a demon? Though, she could be. Maybe she's a shape changing fox demon," said another.

"No, those fox demons are smarter then that," another pointed out.

'Fox? Demon? What type of world have I fallen into? Please tell me I'm dreaming. I sure hope I'm dreaming. Either that or I've gone completely insanse!' Sayuri screamed in her head.

"Make way for Priestess, Kaede!" Someone cried out.

Sayuri saw an old woman in a kimono walk up to her,"Demon be gone!" She threw dust onto poor Sayuri who sneezed again.

"Would you *cough cough* Stop that!" Sayuri yelled.

"Hmm, she's not a demon," said a villager.

"Maybe she's an invader from another land," said another.

"Then she would be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village as ours," sighed Kaede. She then took a good look at the woman before her,"It can't be! Let me have a good look at ye." She grabbed her chin, and started looking Sayuri over,"Look clever, or be a half witt."

"Hey! Ow! That hurts. Let go," Sayuri cried out in pain.

"It's there. But I not know why," said Kaede.

"There? What's there?" Sayuri questioned. Kaede untied Sayuri, and led the woman into her home. She then fed her some soup.

"Thanks a lot," said Sayuri. She was starving to death. It had been awhile since she ate.

"I am sorry, but in these troubled times, it is hard to decide who to trust," Kaede told her.

"Woah! This really isn't Tokyo is it?" Sayuri asked.

"Tokyo? Is that where you're from?" Kaede asked her,"What is ye name?"

"Oh! I'm Sayuri Hinamori. Nice to meet you, Lady Kaede," said Sayuri,'I need to get home. Though I don't know how to do that. There's no way I'm going back into that scary well.' She turned a bit pale as she thought this. Suddenly, there was a scream from outside.

"The scared jewel! Give me the jewel!" Yelled a voice. Sayuri, and Kaede ran out, and Sayuri saw it was the same demon that attacked her in the well.

"It said the scared jewel! Do ye have it?" Kaede questioned Sayuri.

"No! I don't even know what a scared jewel is," called out Sayuri, dodging a blow from the demon.

"Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of four souls. It can power up demons," said Kaede,"But it was burnt with my sister."

"I must have the jewel! I must!" Yelled the demon, as it attacked. Sayuri screamed as it went for her, and she turned and ran for her life, failing to notice the bright light coming from Inuyasha's Forest.

"Help me someone, please!" Sayuri yelped in fear.

Off in the distance, suddenly something stirred inside the forest. The demon pinned to the tree, known as Inuyasha, just like the name of the forest, stired. "I smell it! The blood of the woman who killed me," he said. He went to touch the scared arrow that was in his chest, and winced in pain, as the arrow glowed.

Just then Sayuri tripped again, landing in front of Inuyasha,"Ow! That hurt," she sighed.

"Well, well, Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?" Inuyasha questioned, voice getting testy.

"Hey, you're awake! Are you ok?" Sayuri asked.  
"Are you dumb or what, Kikyo? You're the one who sealed me up to this tree. Don't you remember?" Inuyasha insisted.

"Kikyo? Who the heck's Kikyo?" Sayuri demanded.

"You, of course," snapped Inuyasha.

Sayuri got closer to him,"But I'm not..."

"And I'm saying you gotta be! If not, there's no way you could smell so..." Inuyasha yelled, before getting a good sniff of her scent. "You're not her." His tone went softer.

"Of course! That's what I've been trying to tell you. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Sayuri." Sayuri grinned at Inuyasha.

"Feh! Kikyo, was a lot cuter," said Inuyasha.

"What did you say!" Sayuri slapped Inuyasha hard on the face. Feeling the sting of the slap didn't phase him too much, but the fact she had the gull to hit him, stunned him. Just then the demon came up attacking her, claiming she had the jewel, and throwing poor Sayuri into the air, and biting her in the stomach, where the jewel was forced out of her body. She yelled bloody murder as she hit the ground hard, holding the side of her stomach, where blood was leaking through the bite mark in her side, which ripped her uniform.

The demon attacked, pushing Sayuri into Inuyasha. She cried out in pain,"Hey, can you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I think so," said Sayuri, reaching for it.

"Nay, child. If you remove it, then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all," said Kaede, arriving before getting down from her horse.

"Shut up you old hag! At least with me you got a chance, where as that thing's going to eat you," Inuyasha turned to Sayuri,"And you! Are you ready to die yet?" As he said that the demon had swallowed the jewel, and had become more powerful.

"No! NO! I will not die here!" Sayuri cried out, as she reached for the arrow, pulling it out where it then vanished.

"It can't be! My sister's spell is gone!" Kaede cried.

"Go, get it Inuyasha!" Sayuri cried out.

"With pleasure!" Cried Inuyasha, knocking Sayuri away as she cried out.

"Stinking half breed!" The demon yelled.

"Nasty old hag! Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried out, cutting straight down the middle of the demon, killing it in an instant.

Then even as it was cut in half, the demon was moving around a bit,"Ewww! Gross! I think I'm going to be sick," Sayuri cried.

"The jewel, it must be removed, less Mistress Cenipede revivie again, and again," said Kaede.

"What! No way!" Sayuri yelled. After being told how to locate the Shikon Jewel, Sayuri looked for it, and pulled it out,"Here!" She went to hand it to Kaede.

"Nay, you keep it. It belongs with you. Ye are so much like Kikyo," said Kaede,"Only ye can keep it safe."

"But...why me? Why would this be inside me?" Sayuri wondered.

"That's right! Humans can't use it. So why bother to keep it? If you hand it over right now, I won't have to start sharping my claws on you!" Demanded Inuyasha, flexing his claws.

"Ha! In your dreams pal!" Sayuri cried, grabbing a bow, and some arrows from Kaede. She didn't know why, but she was pretty good with a bow, and had been since she was little. She faced Inuyasha, getting ready for the fight of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Woah! Chapter 2 already. I'm on a roll here. I can't believe how many ideas I'm getting for this. Sadly, I only got one review last part. Come on people, send me reviews please. I love them.

**The Life and The History of Kikyo**

"Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha yelled at Sayuri.

"Which, is exactly what I'm doing!" Sayuri demanded, as she took an arrow out, shooting it at Inuyasha, who dodged it.

"Ha! Stupid girl! Do you think you can hurt me the way I did that centipede," taunted Inuyasha. He then cut across Sayuri's clothes somewhat ripping them. Sayuri cried out in pain. He went for her again and she dodged out of the way.

"My lady, I think we should have took our chances with the centipede," said one of the villagers to Kaede.

"Somehow, I knew it would eventually lead to this," Kaede sighed, as she took something out of her pocket. Inuyasha swung again, at Sayuri sending the poor woman flying. She rolled down the hill, only to drop the jewel as she landed on a bridge. Laying on the bridge for a moment, she watched as it rolled out of her reach.

"Oh no! The jewel!" Sayuri cried out.

Just as Inuyasha was going to go after her, he saw a bright flash of light and felt the weight of something around his neck. He pulled at it,"What in the world?" It was some type of beaded necklace with what appeared to be fangs on it as well.

"Quickly, Sayuri. The word of subduction!" Cried out Kaede.

"The what?" The woman questioned back.

"Say something. Your word has the power to hold his spirit," said Kaede.

Inuyasha went after the jewel,"You!? Hold me!? Feh! Like that could happen."

But as he jumped down and Sayuri heard the cries of wolves out in the forest, she got an idea,"Sit boy!" She cried out. Inuyasha landed with a thud to his face, where he couldn't move for a few minutes. Surprised to see him fall, she quickly got up and ran, shortening the distance between them and grabbed the jewel before he could get up.

"What the heck is this!?" Inuyasha yelled when he finally was able to get up. He pulled at the beads, trying to remove them, but as he did so, the beads glowed and Inuyasha couldn't even get them over his head.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha but even you lack the power to remove them," said Kaede. Her and the other villagers were standing at the top of the hill, looking down at the two of them.

"Oh, shut up you old hag!" Inuyasha went to go after her.

"Lady Kaede!" Sayuri yelled. She then turned to Inuyasha while he was in mid-air,"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell down very hard on the bridge where it crumbled beneath him, sending him crashing into the river below.

Sayuri stood up on top of the bridge as she watched Inuyasha float down the river,"Man, that was close," she sighed in relief.

Kaede came over to Sayuri,"Are ye ok, child?"

"I think so...ow!" She held her side in pain, from where the jewel had come out of her.

Kaede put her arm around her gently, leading Sayuri back to her house, where she led her inside and got Sayuri to sit down. Of course Inuyasha was there waiting for her, as soon as the two of them entered the hut. Sayuri gave Inuyasha a strange look before sitting down. He was resting laying on his side with his head leaning on one arm.

Kaede came back with some bandages and water, in a bowl,"Brace yeself, Sayuri. This will sting a bit." She then started cleaning out the wound and bandaging it. Sayuri jerked in pain, as she felt the cold water on her wound.

It felt awkward, Inuyasha just sitting there not doing anything. So, Sayuri decided to speak up,"Hey, sorry about earlier, Inuyasha. You know, about making you fall into the river and all that."

"Feh! Don't think you can pull the nice person act on me. I'm waiting for the jewel you know," said Inuyasha.

"I know that. By the way, I was wondering something, Inuyasha. Why do you want the jewel anyway? You already seem pretty strong to me," she told him.

"Oh, but he's only half demon," replied Kaede.

Inuyasha jumped up then, punching his fist into the floor, making a hole,"Look, I'm tired of some dried up old prune, talking like she knows me!"

"So, ye really don't remember me, do ye Inuyasha. I'm younger sister to Kikyo, Kaede," she told him.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha stopped to think it over. He then remembered Kikyo having a younger sister. But she was only a child at the time,"Oh, so you're the brat."

"Fifty years have passed since then, and I have grown old," Kaede explained.

Inuyasha laid back down, on his side, facing away from the women, leaning his head back on his arm,"If you're this old, then Kikyo must be pushing one-hundred. Sure glad I don't have to worry about getting old."

Kaede gave Inuyasha a stern look, as she started a fire in the fire-place,"Kikyo didn't worry either. Kikyo died. It was the same day she shot ye with the arrow."

"What happened, Lady Kaede?" Sayuri questioned her. Kaede handed her a cup of hot chocolate, as she asked that.

"Feh! May as well just tell her," said Inuyasha.

Kaede sat down next to Sayuri as she begun her tale,"It all happened about fifty years ago."

(Begin Flashback)

"Inuyasha!" The villagers screamed in terror, as Inuyasha ran though the village. He just smirked at the villagers as he jumped though the trees above them. He attacked anyone who dared to get in his way, on his hunt for the Shikon Jewel.

He busted though the roof of Kikyo and Kaede's hut. There was a odd sensation of smoke in the room, he jumped into. It was to ward off any demons, who would dare to try to steal the jewel. However, it didn't seem to affect Inuyasha very much, because he was half-human. He covered his mouth with his kimono sleeve, and ran as he grabbed the jewel. He then jumped out of the hut just as it caught on fire, he started running off, jewel in hand,"Finally! A way for me to become all demon at last!" He smirked to himself.

As he ran trying to get out of the village though, Inuyasha heard a voice behind him cry out in anger,"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned around looking up at the top of the stairs where he had ran down, just in time to spot the love of his life, Kikyo shoot a scared arrow at him. It hit Inuyasha in the chest sending him flying into a tree that was in the forest surrounding the village. Inuyasha screamed in pain as he was pinned to the tree, the shikon jewel falling to the ground at his feet. He then looked up at Kikyo, mumbling to her,"K..Kikyo...I thought..." He never got to finish his sentence. He then reached for her, as everything went black.

Kikyo then stumbled down the stairs holding her bleeding shoulder, dripping blood everywhere, as she reached down, picking up the shikon jewel into the palm of her hand. She winced in pain, leaning down on one knee, still holding the wound.

A tiny kid ran up to her. She had long dark, hair tied up in a low ponytail, the same way as Kikyo did. She also wore a yellow kimono with black poker dots on it. And one of her eyes was covered with a bandage. She had also been injured as well,"Sister Kikyo!" The kid panicked running up to her, with a few of the other villagers.

"Lady Kikyo! That wound," said one of the male villagers, in a worried tone of voice.

"You're hurt really badly," the kid said, tears falling from her uninjured eye.

"I won't feel it longer, Kaede. I will be dead soon. So I have one request of you. Here, take this. The shikon-no-tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not be allowed to fall into the hands of those who would abuse it," the woman explained to her sister, handing the jewel to her.

Kikyo winced in pain, one more time before falling down onto the ground, where she then died,"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede yelled, seeing her sister die right in front of her very eyes. However she decided to do as her sister requested of her.

The next day she had her sister's body burnt, along with the shikon jewel. Kikyo's spirit felt a warm feeling as she felt herself crossing over to the afterlife, taking the jewel with her.

(End Flashback)

"Feh! Kikyo was a traitor. She betrayed me, tried to kill me," said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure about that Inuyasha? It sounds like to me someone injured her," said Sayuri.

"It wasn't me. I never laid a hand on her. I went to meet her like we agreed upon and she suddenly started shooting arrows at me for no good reason what so ever, which was how I ended up coming back here to steal the jewel. She then seals me to that damn tree," Inuyasha explained.

Both Sayuri and Kaede looked shocked by this news,"If...if it wasn't you, then who killed my sister?" Kaede wondered.


End file.
